The invention relates generally to devices for supporting marine propulsion devices, such as outboard motors. More particularly, the invention relates to supporting devices which are capable of selectively supporting an outboard motor in either raised or lowered positions.
Still more specifically, the invention relates to supporting devices of the general type which include a parallelogram linkage.
Examples of prior art outboard motor supporting devices which include outboard motor supporting linkages are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
Lang 3,075,490 issued Jan. 29, 1963 PA0 Hart 3,245,641 issued Apr. 12, 1966 PA0 Rivers 3,462,102 issued Aug. 19, 1969 PA0 Hakala 3,567,164 issued Mar. 2, 1971
Attention is also directed to the U.S. Borst U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,592 issued February 4, 1975 which is directed to a combined dampening and lift means for a marine propulsion device.
Attention is also directed to the U.S. Schimanckas U.S. Pat. No. 3,875,329 issued Jan. 15, 1974 which is directed to a combined reverse lock and swivel bracket holding mechanism.